


I see the world in your eyes

by Ann_Light_Lothringen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 898 Week, Child Gaku, Child Tenn, Family, Fluff, GakuTenn/TennGaku Week, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Light_Lothringen/pseuds/Ann_Light_Lothringen
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles dedicados a la GakuTenn/TennGaku Week, cada uno con una temática diferente demostrando la vida en pareja (o no) de estos dos.Pueden encontrarle en twitter con el #898week, disfruten de estos siete días.





	1. Día 1 Alternative Universe: Childhood

— ¿Es seguro? — Escucho la vocecilla suave del contrario por lo cual el niño de ojos casi de un color similar a la plata baja la mirada. — Si no lo fuera no le tendría Tenn. — Contesta con cierto fastidio viendo como este frunce el ceño.

— Estoy seguro de que te has caído. — Se pone las manos a la altura de la frente para bloquear un poco el sol de su vista.

— ¿Y eso?

— Para ser tan tonto como lo eres debiste de haberte pegado muy fuerte.

Ahora es el turno de Gaku Yaotome de tener una expresión molesta en el rostro, ese pequeño enano en serio que le sacaba de sus casillas, eran demasiado diferentes aparte el contrario tenía una personalidad un tanto molesta. Pero aun así eran amigos, demasiado cercanos. Y eso se debía a dos cosas, primero eran vecinos desde que tenían uso de razón (sus madres eran grandes amigas), segundo iban al mismo salón y eran compañeros de banca.

Se sujeta con fuerza de las escaleras de madera que le permiten subir a la casita del árbol en su jardín, regresa la mirada estas soltando un suspiro aun molesto y sigue con lo suyo, llegando a su destino desapareciendo algunos segundos de la vista del de cabellos que se asemeja a las sakura y regresa a verle desde las alturas más fastidiado que antes.

— ¿Vas a subir o no enano?

— No me llames enano. — Espeta el contrario. — Además tenemos la misma edad…

— Y aun así eres más bajo. — Sonríe victorioso al ver que el otro niño no sabe que contestar. — Esto lleva un mes aquí y en ese tiempo no has subido, me has prometido ayer que lo harías hoy…

— Ya lo sé. — Le interrumpe.

— No pasara nada, te lo prometo, además aquí arriba tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Desde las alturas (la cual no era mucha, quizá se trataban de dos o tres metros) puede observar como Nanase respira hondo mientras mira fijamente al suelo, el niño de cabellos grises de tan solo once años piensa en que quizá no es buena idea aquello, no por las razones que estaba dando el contrario era más por el hecho de si este no se sentía cómodo subiendo y la verdad es que su sorpresa no sería tan genial como pensó si Tenn se la pasaba pensando otras cosas.

Pero cuando está dispuesto a decir algo al respecto observa cómo el contrario empieza a subir, despacio pero lo hace.

Gaku se hace a un lado, tomándole del brazo suavemente para ayudarle a subir lo que le faltaba y una vez se siente seguro alza la mirada, la cual se transforma en una sorprendida en segundos.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? — Suelta la pregunta mientras apunta con uno de los dedos de la mano un cojín con forma de dona.

— Me lo ha dado tu hermano, le dije que quería decorar todo esto como un espacio de los dos. — Contesta mientras muestra alguna que otra cosa que, Riku Nanase el gemelo de Tenn le dio, del garaje de su casa como de la habitación que ambos compartían.

— Sabía que había sido él quien les tomo… — Murmura. — Entonces… — Camina con cuidado y muy despacio en aquel lugar. — ¿Lo que tratas de decir es como un cuartel? — El contrario asiente. — ¿Solo nosotros dos?

— Creí haberme expresado bien.

— ¿Este es mi regalo?

— Sí. — Se deja caer en un puff, el cual Tenn reconoce como el que este tenía en su cuarto. — Solo nosotros, nadie más.

— ¿Eso significa a que no traerás a chicas cuando estamos en secundaria? — Enarca una ceja viéndole durante algunos segundos antes de seguir con su caminata.

— ¿Para que traería chicas cuando serás mi novio en ese momento?

Lo siguiente de lo que es consciente Yaotome es una almohada que le golpea desde un lado, impactándole en parte del rostro y el hombro, provocando que estuviera a punto de caerse de aquel sofá, mientras escucha unos fuertes pasos, se recompone segundos después para lograr ver la cabecilla de Tenn desvanecerse y se apresura a seguirle bajando también.

— Oye, espera.

— En tus sueños seré tu novio Yaotome. — Termina de bajar empezando a caminar hacía la puerta trasera de la casa. — Piensas en cosas muy raras. — Escucha unos pasos seguirle de cerca.

— Fuiste tú quien saco el tema, además no solo serás mi novio, cuando seamos mayores tú te convertirás en mi esposo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Nanase caminara más rápido topándose en la puerta a la madre del contrario quien les traía algo de tomar y almorzar acompañada del gemelo de este y como sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia para desgracia del gemelo mayor tuvieron que quedarse con aquel niño descarado toda la tarde.

_Al cual agradece no mencionar nada de eso frente a su hermano menor o este seguramente le seguiría el juego o al menos así lo creyó en aquel momento, pues Gaku Yaotome mientras crecían le hizo darse cuenta de que no era así._

_Que sus palabras y promesas, aunque fueran las de un niño eran completamente sinceras y ciertas._


	2. Día 2 Swap: Wrong Clothes

La alarma comenzó a sonar de manera estruendosa, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado o quizá se debía a que su percepción era diferente debido a lo poco que en realidad había dormido para levantarse a aquella hora. O mejor dicho para levantarse aunque jamás había tenido problemas con eso.

Yaotome Gaku era alguien que sabía perfectamente madrugar, nunca le molesto, al menos no hasta que descubrió algo que lo podía tener en su cama por horas, o mejor dicho, alguien. Esa persona que se tardó un tanto en darse cuenta que le brindaba ese calor, metafóricamente y literalmente hablando, que en realidad no busco pero que al final encontró en la persona menos esperada.

El hombre joven que descansa a su lado se remueve un poco, y el de mirada de un color casi plateado le mira sonriendo levemente mientras se remueve un poco para liberarse del abrazo en el que le tenía envuelto en la cadera, escucha que se queja un poco, pero no abre los ojos. Simplemente decide seguir dormido.

Se levanta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido mientras sale de la habitación para ir rápidamente al baño y al salir confirma la hora en el reloj de la sala, eran las siete de la mañana con veinte minutos, se suponía que ya deberían de estar parados los dos para arreglarse, tenían un vuelo que tomar hacía Okinawa para festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo Ryuu, el cual se había adelantado desde hace unos pocos días dejándolos a los dos solos ahí. 

Por eso es que Yaotome había convencido a Kujo Tenn de dormir en una misma habitación, aunque ya lo hacían muchas veces como cuando uno de los dos no podía dormir o por una simple necesidad de sentir cerca al otro.

Así que el mayor regresa a la habitación para tratar de despertar a su novio, se sienta a su lado, moviéndole un poco del hombro y besándole la mejilla, para Tenn si era pesado madrugar, cosa que le daba mucha ternura a Gaku.

— Tenn… — Murmura su nombre acariciando el cabello de este. — ¿Quieres cinco minutos más?

— No me trates… Como un niño. — Contesta somnoliento, pero solo entierra la cara más en la almohada.

— No lo hago, es una pregunta en serio mocoso.

Y como no recibe contestación alguna Yaotome se acuesta sin taparse a su lado mientras le atrae para abrazarle, suponía que se podían tomar unos cinco minutos, ya tenían todo listo, sus maletas, la ropa que se iban a poner para no perder tiempo en ello se encontraba perfectamente doblada en el mueble enfrente de su cama, así que no abra problema que se tomen un par de minutos.

(…)

— Gaku se nos ha hecho tarde. — Exclama Kujo Tenn levantándose de un salto cuando sintió que la luz del sol le golpeaba en la cara.

Por su parte el nombrado se sentó despacio en esta mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos un tanto desorientado, ¿tarde? Pero si se acababa de acostar de nuevo hace un par de minutos, voltea al reloj que anteriormente sono la alarma para darse cuenta que en realidad había pasado más de una hora.

— ¡Carajo!

Se levantan y cada quien toma rápido las prendas colocándose una los más rápido que pueden o al menos eso es lo que intenta el más alto hasta que siente que la mano suave del contrario le roza un costado.

— Es mi playera. — Comenta una vez que Gaku deja de tratar de ponerse aquello, ahora entendía porque no le quería entrar.

— Y tú tienes puesta la mía. — Su expresión pasa a una divertida. — ¿Te ayudo a quitártela?

— Mejor apúrate o en serio perderemos el vuelo. – Un sonrojo se instala en sus pómulos mientras le arrebata su prenda al contrario y le da la suya. — Pensé que eras un buen despertador Yaotome Jr.

— Contigo a mi lado no puedo serlo.

El menor tuerce los ojos para voltearse segundos después murmurando lo ridículamente romántico que puede ser sin siquiera haber terminado de despertar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con este segundo día de la semana GakuTenn/TennGaku, espero que lo disfrutaran y nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Día 3 Hurt + Comfort: After the Fight

Las peleas entre los dos no eran raras, de hecho durante una época de su relación fueron bastante comunes, si como simples amigos y compañeros de trabajo fue algo que marco su relación ahora lo hacía más. Por lo que su relación en unas semanas se marcó como algo inestable, en una cuerda floja en la que ambos estaban pero en cualquier segundo podrían caer porque no se veían tan estables como antes, no como esos choques que terminaban en un beso apasionado, como en esas películas típicas de amor que el menor se burlaba tanto de que le gustaran al mayor.

Estas ahora eran un par de gritos por parte de ambos seguido quizá de Kujo Tenn sacando de la habitación (si es que se peleaban ahí) a Yaotome Gaku, quien con placer lo hacía para irse a encerrar a la habitación de huéspedes o simplemente quedarse en la sala a veces acompañado del felino al que habían adoptado después de irse a vivir juntos pero otras tantas este se iba con Tenn, el pequeño animalito no entendía eso de tomar partido.

Por lo regular sus enfados solamente duraban un par de horas, quizá menos que eso pero esa vez había sido totalmente diferente, pues mientras los días pasaban su interacción era nula, algo inexistente sino fuera por los shows que debían de hacer. Pero solo eso.

Yaotome después de unos días se había empezado a cuestionar sobre aquel hecho, ¿fue tan mala su pelea? Porque ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la mayoría de cosas que dijo, ni siquiera de las que le había dicho el menor. Era el problema de cuando te dejabas guiar por el enojo, de repente todo se lo había tragado un agujero negro pero las consecuencias seguían ahí.

Por su parte Kujo Tenn sí que se acordaba, al menos un poco más que su mayor. Esperaba que al día siguiente del suceso, este llegara con algún regalo o simplemente con su arrepentimiento junto a unas disculpas pero no fue así…

Ninguno de los dos daba el paso a una reconciliación, posiblemente por orgullo o mera idiotez de ambos. Al menos era el pensamiento de todos sus amigos que les rodeaban y más de quien se quedaba en medio de esos silencios incomodos en los vestidores o en automóvil.

Dicen que el orgullo mata las relaciones, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke creo que más bien es la idiotez.

Porque si, debe de aceptar que sus dos amigos a esos que tanto quiere lo son, pero nada podía hacer él por ellos, era su relación y nadie debía de meterse en ello.

(…)

— ¿Entonces vamos a seguir ignorándonos, acabamos de una vez o que esperamos Gaku?

El nombrado se gira desde el sofá viendo al menor con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, no lo había escuchado salir de la habitación pero eso no es lo que más le desconcierta, sino las palabras que decidió emplear en aquella pregunta.

— ¿Acabar de una vez?

— Si, dejar de pretender que esto funciona… — Murmura en medio de la oscuridad pero aun asó el mayor siente que a pesar de eso lo puede ver con bastante claridad.

— No quiero romper contigo Tenn. — Alega sin saber bien cuál es el tono que empleo por la mirada sorprendida del contrario, si de enojo o de alguien dolido por lo que acaba de escuchar. — ¿Por qué lo estas considerando una opción?

— ¿Me escuchaste bien?

— Si, lo sé, somos un desastre. — Comienza mientras se levanta caminando en su dirección. — Somos diferentes en muchos puntos y estas semanas no hemos puesto ninguno de los de su parte… No he tratado de entenderte ni tú a mí.

— Desquitamos nuestro estrés con el otro ese día…

— Lo siento… Pero en serio, ¿por qué diablos crees que terminaría contigo? Si me costó trabajo que salieras conmigo.

— Que idiota… — Murmura el menor volteando a otro lado. — Y no te ha costado, me has engañado con que era una salida de amigos.

— Lo era.

— Me has besado cuando regresábamos al departamento.

— ¿Me vas a reñir por eso ahora? — Observa sonreír al más bajo con superioridad al ver que empezaba a desesperarse con sus alegatos.

— Por supuesto que no… 

Y antes de que pueda decir alguna que otra cosa el de cabellos rosados ya le había atraído tomándolo de las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios, uno que ansiaron durante todos esos días de abstinencia.


	4. Día 4 Anniversary: What is supposed to be done?

Kujo Tenn no se consideraba alguien especialmente romántico, al menos no al punto al que llegaba su novio, ese intento de adulto al que le encantaba andar diciendo frases vergonzosas las cuales lograban qué las mejillas del chico de cabellos rosados se tiñeran de un color carmín y este en realidad jamás entendería como se le ocurrían o si las sacaba de alguna novela o película barata de romance. O al menos eso primero lo que diría para molestarlo, para “arruinar” el momento y ver esa cara de fastidio que tanto le gusta.

Recuerda perfectamente el día que Yaotome Gaku, el hombre número uno en querer ser abrazado confesó que le gustaba, algo contradictorio para Tenn pues su relación siempre había sido un tanto inestable, jamás se hubiera imaginado en que podía despertar esos sentimientos en el líder de Trigger. Le costó aceptarlos al igual que los propios. De ahí le siguió esa típica pregunta que viene después de varias citas, una que volvía algo más formal lo que tenían.

Y de eso había pasado ya un año, con sus altas y sus bajas pues tuvieron que adaptarse a varias cosas, aceptar muchas cosas que no podían hacer en público no solo por ellos sino también para no afectar la imagen de Trigger, al final eran figuras públicas... Cosa que al parecer al inicio no captaba muy bien Yaotome para fastidio del menor.

Un año lleno de emociones que por “tradición” o no entendía bien por qué se debía de festejar, de celebrar entre ellos dos y no es que eso le disgustara, el problema de verdad radicaba en que no tenía ni la menor idea de que se hacía y peor, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Había sido unas semanas llenas de trabajo.

Y el de ojos semejante a los cerezos trataba de no ilusionarse mucho en lo que podían hacer pues tenían la agenda llena también para ese día, por lo que cualquier plan de su parte o del mayor se vería altamente frustrado.

(…)

Cuando la noche llegó los tres se fueron inmediatamente a sus habitaciones después de cenar algo que había preparado Ryuu en la mañana. El centro de Trigger ya se había puesto la pijama sintiendo que los parpados empezaban a pesarle señal de que ya era tiempo de dormir, por lo cual deja el teléfono en el mueble al lado de la cama pero cuando se encontraba volteándose al otro lado suena haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Yaotome Gaku, se leía en las notificaciones junto a un mensaje que decía “¿Puedes salir un momento?”. Suelta un suspiro dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama pero segundos después se levanta al escuchar el sonido de otro mensaje que llegó, en serio que aquel tipo se comportaba como un niño.

— Gaku ya es tarde y estoy… — Comienza con su discurso en cuanto abre la puerta pero afuera de su cuarto no se encuentra el mayor, solo una caja de un tamaño mediano. — Eres increíble. — Alega con cierta ironía en la voz 

Se inclina para recoger el paquete, el cual no es ni pesado ni muy ligero por lo cual puede tomarlo con una mano y abrirle con la otra, revelando su contenido, una pequeña caja que encajaba perfectamente que contenía unos cuantos chocolates de diferentes tipos por lo que llegaba a distinguir el menor y un libro.

— ¿Te gusta? — La voz de su pareja le exalta un poco (cosa que a este le da risa).

— ¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste si ya se agotó? O mejor, ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo? — Pregunta incrédulo.

— Pedido en línea… Solo lo puedo resumir en eso, pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

— Claro que me gusta. — Sonríe mientras se acerca para depositarle un suave y corto beso en la mejilla. — Espera aquí, pensaba en dártelo mañana ya que al fin tenemos un día libre pero aprovechando la situación... — Comenta mientras ingresa a la habitación, abriendo uno de los cajones de la cómoda (en la cual, arriba había dejado el obsequio del mayor). Se encuentra buscando cuando escucha un ruido en la cama por lo que enarca una ceja dirigiendo la mirada a aquel punto. — ¿Qué haces?

— Tomando asiento un momento, todo el día estuve casi de pie y estoy agotado.

— Hablas como un ancianito.

— Tú estás igual.

Kujo Tenn no se vio capaz de negar aquello, a pesar de la felicidad que tenía por la iniciativa del contrario, el cual como siempre era un tonto romántico, sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado.

— Este es. — Le extiende unos papeles, los cuales Yaotome ve con curiosidad.

— Esta obra… — Comienza cuando los tomo. — Pensaba invitarte a verla mañana…

— ¿Tienes los boletos?

— No…

— Lastima. — Se los quita para dejarles en el mueble y sienta al lado con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios en señal de triunfo. — Invito yo, es tu regalo… Supuse que te la querrías ver porque el tema principal es el romance, como siempre eres tan…

No es capaz de terminar la oración debido a una presión contra sus labios que le hace callar por algunos instantes en los que al principio dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa contra los labios de Yaotome Gaku el cual al separarse dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Feliz aniversario Tenn.

— Feliz aniversario, Gaku.


	5. Día 5 Fun: Castle

— Ya… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Tenn mira en todas direcciones de la sala de estar de la casa en la que se acaban de mudar hace apenas unos días, por lo tanto había un montón de cajas aun llenas o completamente vacías, lo que se encontró fue un ejército de cajas formando o mejor tratando de forma un, ¿castillo?

— Jugamos. — Contesta Gaku Yaotome, su pareja quien le mira con una ligera sonrisa, sentado en medio de todo ese mundo de cajas.

— ¿A qué?

— Al castillo. — Contesta una suave vocecilla la cual Yaotome Tenn adora perteneciente a quien está sentada al lado del mayor, con el cabello similar a su esposo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía puesta una capa que le habían comprado hacía poco para Halloween.

— Miu, se supone que debes de descansar, tenías fiebre y mucha tos cuando me fui hace un par de horas. — Mira con reproche al otro “adulto” en la sala.

— Se le ha bajado un poco ya. — Alega el de cabellos grises, se levanta y pasa por encima de las cajas cuidando de no golpear a alguna con el pie yendo en dirección al de cabellos rosados. — Ha estado gran parte del día en cama… — Comienza en un murmuro. — Le di los medicamentos a la hora correcta, comió y dijo que quería jugar así que improvisamos.

— Estás seguro que está mejor aún le veo algo roja…

— Tenn, si supiera que no está mejor le hubiera devuelto a la cama, es un simple resfriado, ya nos lo dijo el doctor…

— Si, pero…

— Tenn… Ella está bien.

Regresa la mirada a su esposo quien le ve seriamente pero con cariño a la vez, entendiendo las preocupaciones que tenía, Miu no era enfermiza al contrario era una niña muy sana desde que nació pero aun así Tenn no podía dejar de preocuparse de sobremanera cada vez que esta enfermaba, Gaku había hablado con él al respecto alguna vez, siempre lo hacía y era quien lo ubicaba en momentos como este.

— ¿Me puedo unir a su juego?

— Llegas en un buen momento de hecho, ¿verdad enana? — Regresa a con la infante no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios al de ojos como los cerezos.

— ¡Sí! Ahora papá es un dragón, y yo soy el caballero. — Alza una espada de cartón la cual seguramente Gaku le había hecho de manera rápida. — Tú podrías ser la princesa a la que vamos a rescatar. — Sugiera la pequeña con emoción.

— De acuerdo… ¿Dónde se supone que es mi prisión?

— En nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Hiciste una torre con cajas ahí? — Se cruza de brazos mirándoles de manera sería a los dos quienes se miran al mismo tiempo.

— Si… — Contestan al unísono padre e hija.

El único adulto en el lugar porque ya le quedo claro que su marido es como otro niño en casa se da media vuelta yendo en dirección al cuarto como le habían dicho, esperando a que sus salvadores vinieran a su rescate, pero Tenn cree que eso les tomará algo de tiempo pues se encuentran detallando su gran travesía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Ya vamos casi a terminar la semana, espero que disfrutaran de este quinto día. Quiero aclarar al ser la primera vez que subo una historia con la hermosa Miu, ella no es solo de mi invención, sino también de mi querida partner.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y el apoyo.


	6. Día 6 Family: Visit

— ¿Es necesario que vaya?

— No… — Contesta el contrario seguido de un suspiro. — Pero he avisado que ibas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

— Quizá porque me has dicho eso, mocoso.

El de cabellos grises le miraba enarcando levemente una ceja mientras se cruza de brazos, Kujou Tenn solo procede a desviar un tanto la mirada, nada común en él pero en estos momentos se siente un tanto cohibido. No es que no quisiera acompañar a su pareja, pero el lugar le ponía nervioso.

— Parece que te llevo a tu muerte… — Murmura el mayor volteándose para lavar los trastes del desayuno.

— Lo hiciste más dramático…

— ¿Eso crees? — Le mira por encima del hombro a lo que el de cabellos rosados frunce el ceño regresando la vista. — Solo vamos a hacerle una visita rápida, bueno… — Abre la llave y el agua empieza a caer del grifo golpeando los platos. — No tanto, ¿estás nervioso por conocer a mi madre?

— No, por supuesto que no.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Los platos al encontrarse un suave sonido, el menor observa como el agua que queda en estos empieza a escurrir.

— Gaku… — En su voz hay cierta advertencia que claramente el mayor no ignora.

— Deja de hacerte ideas incluso antes de poner un pie fuera del departamento.

— No me estoy haciendo ideas. — Su voz empieza a sonar molesta, pero hay otra emoción que a pesar del tiempo que se conocen Yaotome no sabe distinguir del todo bien.

— ¿Entonces que te está comiendo la cabeza? — Toma un trapo para secarse las manos caminando en dirección al más bajo, deteniéndose a su lado viéndole inquisitivamente.

— Solo es un tanto incomodo — Se remueve en su asiento. —, llegar y no presentarme como tu amigo o compañero de trabajo sino como…

— Mi novio. — Concluye el de cabellos grises dándole a entender con aquella mirada en su rostro que no estaba entendiendo su punto, pero el momento en que Kujo Tenn desvía la mirada es como una clase de respuesta. — ¿Y me dices que no te estás haciendo ideas?

— No son ideas, son posibilidades, idiota. — Le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

— Vamos a dejar algo en claro, ¿de acuerdo? — Gaku se sienta mientras toma las manos ajenas. — Esta visita no es ninguna clase de prueba, no estoy buscando tampoco la aprobación de mi madre, solo quiero que te conozca y no a través de la televisión… Quiero que vea a la persona que me hace feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas con esa cara?

— Porque es mi cara y es cierto mocoso. — Le deposita un suave beso en la frente. — Además estamos a mano por tu hermano.

— Ya conocías a Riku de antes… — Murmura con cierta obviedad.

— Por el día que fuimos a comer con él.

— Eso no cuenta Gaku. — Frunce el ceño mientras se gira sobre el asiento cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro que cuenta, le he dicho sobre nosotros y…

— Casi ha gritado de no ser porque le detuve al estar en un lugar público, fue vergonzoso. — Un ligero color carmesí se apodera de las mejillas del menor.

— ¿Ves? Estamos a mano con esto y no debes de preocuparte por nada. 

Tenn soltó un suspiro sin alegar nada más, al parecer el mayor no notaba la enorme diferencia que había entre un hermano a un padre o madre en este caso, pero suponía que Yaotome Gaku no le mentiría al respecto de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, jamás lo había hecho.

— Bien, pero no quiero llegar con las manos vacías así que tendremos que irnos antes para comprar un presente, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos en el penúltimo día y aquí quiero agradecer a mi partner pues para este día me inspire en un rol, muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana con el último capitulo.


	7. Día 7 Hobbie: Paint

Como una pareja estable que eran desde hacía algún tiempo tenían un par de actividades que les gustaba realizar juntos, como ver algún maratón de una película o serie, el salir a cualquier lado aunque tuviera que irse bien cubiertos para que la prensa y los fanáticos no empezaran a seguirlos por la calle y evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta que podría resultar incomoda.

Y claro que les encantaba estar juntos en su día o días (que podía presentarse rara vez) libres de todo lo que era ser un idol, una figura pública. Amaban su trabajo claro que sí, era su pasión, pero era cierto que de vez en cuando se necesita un respiro.

Gaku Yaotome y Kujo Tenn habían hecho una clase de arreglo para sus actividades juntos, pues todo se iba haciendo muy rutinario en eso y claramente no querían que fuera así, por ello mismo se propusieron intentar varios hobbies, cosas que se les fueran ocurriendo que pudieran hacer juntos y divertirse, ya fuera adentro o fuera de la casa.

Algunas veces terminaron en un fracaso rotundo al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era bueno en la actividades escogida o cuando solo era uno de ellos, a pesar de que esas ocasiones eran salvadas por algún que otro chiste o comentario sarcástico.

Ahora la actividad elegida fue pintura.

En algún momento el mayor recuerda haber tomado un par de clases y Tenn, el de cabellos grises no lo sabía con seguridad pero alguna que otra vez vio al menor dibujar y lo hacía bien, además, no tenían que ser profesionales para hacerlo, podrían ir aprendiendo de poco a poco, en el caso de que no terminaran descartándole como a otro par de opciones.

Empezó como algo realmente divertido una vez que compraron un par de cosas que eran claramente necesarias, no demasiado por si las dudas.

Cada uno tenía un lienzo, uno pequeño, tampoco es que esperaran a que cada uno hiciera una gran obra de arte como Leonardo Da Vinci o siquiera algo al estilo de Picasso. Los colores decidieron compartirlos aunque claramente casa uno tenía una preferencia entre esto por lo cual más temprano que tarde se formuló la pregunta: “Podrías pasarme el…” seguido del nombre de aquel color.

Pero fuera de eso todo era un silencio total entre los dos, lo que término desesperando a Yaotome.

— Tenn…

— ¿Qué quieres Gaku? — No voltea a verle.

— ¿No crees que algo está mal en esto?

— Si, que no dejas que me concentre. — Cortante, como muchas veces podía llegar a ser por lo que el mayor frunce el ceño aun mirando la espalda del menor la cual tapa el lienzo junto a lo que este se encuentra haciendo.

— ¿Podrías prestarme atención cinco minutos? — No recibe respuesta alguna por lo que termina acercándose al contrario, solo es necesario que de un par de pasos para llegar a este, recarga el mentón en el hombro de este ejerciendo un poco de presión, intencional por supuesto. Pero sin llegar al punto de lastimar a su pareja.

— Gaku deja de… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — Pregunta en un tono enojado al momento en que el contrario le dio una pincelada a lo que hacía.

— Le hacía falta.

— ¿Sabes que lo acabas de arruinar verdad? — Suelta volteando al fin a verle, se encontraba realmente furioso, Gaku no solo lo sabía por sus facciones sino por el brillar de sus ojos. — Eres…

— Aún tenemos otro lienzo, para los dos. — Le interrumpe mientras señala el objeto con la cabeza.

Tenn entrecierra los ojos y el líder de Trigger jura que si las miradas mataran en ese mismo instante el ya estaría desplomado en el suelo. Pero al menos se había salido con la suya. Acomodaron o mejor dicho el menor acomodo aquel lienzo, un poco más grande y ahora se preguntaba porque habían comprado tres, un número impar siendo que ellos solo eran dos, una respuesta vaga viene a él segundos después sobre que quizá se debía a que estaban acostumbrados aún a realizar cosas junto a Ryuu.

— A veces en serio te comportas como un niño malcriado. — Comenta con el contrario posicionándose a su lado.

— Mira quien habla, mocoso.

— Jamás me he comportado como un malcriado. — Frunce el ceño pero no mira al contrario, no lo haría, quería concentrarse un poco en lo que hacían, al menor comprendió ahí lo que quería el contrario. — Has hecho tu berrinche arruinando lo que hacía, ¿Y para qué?

— Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que en realidad esto se pensó como una actividad en pareja y no individual Kujo Tenn.

— ¿A tu perspectiva no lo estábamos haciendo?

— Claro que no, te llevaba hablando cinco minutos y me has hecho caso hasta que te fastidie.

— Arruinando lo que hacía.

— No me estas escuchando… 

— Ya estábamos haciendo algo juntos, como siempre que tenemos el día libre, ¿qué más quieres Gaku?

— Que lo hagamos en serio juntos y no cada quien por separado, eso es lo que quiero. Porque estar cada quien con uno no es hacerlo en conjunto, ¿me entiendes? Esto es mejor.

No tiene que ser más explícito para que Tenn al fin le entienda pero aún seguía enojado por la actitud tan infantil de su parte.

— Eres de lo que ya no hay Gaku Yaotome… — Murmura.

— Igual tú, Kujo Tenn. — Guarda silencio durante algunos segundos antes de volver a tomar la palabra. — Por eso me enamore de ti, mocoso.

— Eso es el truco más sucio y barato que puedes usar para que se me pase el enojo. — Y a pesar de decir esas palabras las Tenn siente que las mejillas le arden un poco. Nunca se acostumbrara al parecer a esa clase de comentarios por parte del contrario.

— No es ningún truco. — Refuta seriamente. Ninguno de los dos se mira, ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo, se limitan simplemente a hablar y seguir con el lienzo. — Aunque quizá lo que le hice a lo que hacías si lo fue.

— ¿Es una clase de disculpa?

— No exactamente, en serio le hacía falta esa línea.

— Eso no es cierto. — Alega el menor, pensando en darle un codazo aprovechando que están cerca, pero no quiere que se arruine lo que hacen.

— Tienes razón, pero no se arruino.

— Pero… — Suelta un suspiro. — Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

— ¿Y ese milagro que me estés casi dando la razón?

— Cállate o me arrepentiré, acepto tus disculpar y demás pero sigo algo molesto.

— Me gusta cuando te enojas, te ves más lindo.

— ¿No te dije que te callaras? 

— Creo que no te escuche, como tú a mí hace un par de minutos cuando te hablaba una y otra vez.

— Oh, ¿eso es así? — Pregunta con un tono de voz que Gaku conoce muy bien, pues siempre le ha sacado de sus casillas cuando lo usa. — Entonces te lo repito. Cállate.

— Podrás callarme todo lo que quieras cuando terminemos esto.

Tenn dejó escapar un sonido mezclado entre disgusto y vergüenza ante lo cual el de cabellos grises quiso reírse victorioso (era muy raro ganarle al contrario en esos encuentros de palabras) pero se contuvo para no hacer enojar más al menor de lo que ya estaba.

— Creo que… — Comienza el mayor haciéndose un par de pasos hacia atrás.

— No nos pusimos de acuerdo pero terminamos haciendo esto juntos… ¿Cómo fue que me seguiste?

— No lo sé, vi lo primero que hacías e inmediatamente pensé en que querías pintar eso, ¿conexión de pareja?

Quizá se trataba de eso a lo mejor también se encontraba combinado con otra cosa que ninguno de los dos sabría explicar, lo único de lo que estaban seguros eran de los sentimientos que tenían al ver aquel cuadro, las emociones que estaban plasmados en este… Lo que ambos sentían mientras lo hacían.

— Siempre tan romántico… Pero, creo que falta algo. — Sonríe admirando el lienzo que ya no estaba en blanco.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta el mayor mirándole de soslayo durante unos segundos antes de regresar la vista al frente. — Yo le veo perfecto.

— No hablo de la pintura Yaotome. — Contesta volteando en dirección y antes de que este pueda reaccionar la da una pincelada en la playera, sabía que no había problema alguno pues se habían puesto esas prendas por si se llegaban a manchar.

— Tenn que crees… — Empieza su queja pero se detiene ante la risa del contrario que llena la habitación. — Con que quieres jugar así, ¿no?

— Eso fue por mi lienzo, estamos a mano. 

— No, claro que no. — Comenta con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se acerca a él lentamente con pincel aún en mano. — Eso fue una declaración de guerra Kujo Tenn.

— Será un desperdicio de pintura.

— Claro que no, solo usare la que queda aún en el pincel.

— Vas a perder.

— Ya veremos.

Esto podría convertirse en uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de esta semana y espero que disfrutaran leyendo estos pequeños drabbles. Como también viendo y leyendo los de las demás personas que han participado en esta.
> 
> Este día quiero dedicárselo a mi partner quien me ayudo a acomodar mis ideas para ver que escribiría en este ultimo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


End file.
